


One Fail

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, ООС, канонная смерть персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Размышления Лилит о ребёнке.





	One Fail

**Author's Note:**

> На фест: О-14 — Лилит. Размышления о ребенке.

Она разделяет с ним кровь и тело. Наверное, даже будь они разделены, она бы чувствовала эту связь.

Первая и единственная успешная попытка забеременеть. Один шанс на нормальную жизнь, одна попытка. Она не питала иллюзий, и никогда не конкурировала с теми, кто его окружал. Она, как и все демоны, превосходно лгала. Он, как и все мужчины, верил в это.

Идеальные отношения, чтобы зачать ребенка. Они друг для друга лишь ступени к достижению цели.

Ещё не до конца сформированный, лишь обтянутый кожей. Под ладонью бьется принадлежащая ей жизнь, за тонкой гранью кожи. И это самая надежная защита здесь, у неё под сердцем. По ту сторону, в Лимбо, он никогда не будет в безопасности.

Впрочем, его бросят в бой, как только он научится держать меч, а может и раньше. Потому что он должен будет стать сильным… Ей повезет, если Мундус не заберет ребенка сразу.

С новым правителем мира людей было не так уж и плохо. По крайней мере, он не бил её. Мужчины… Они мечтают о власти, а ей всего лишь хотелось выбраться из той ямы, в которую превратилась её жизнь. С тех пор, как она подарила Мундусу надежду на кровного наследника, всё изменилось в лучшую сторону.

Когда её сын вырастет, его наследием будет весь мир. А она будет рядом, и больше никто не посмеет скинуть её обратно в зловонную яму нищеты и позора.

Сейчас она поёт ему колыбельные, а за толстой бетонной стеной глухо играет клубная музыка. Две девушки, со свернутыми шеями, одинаково тематически раскрашенные, полностью обескровлены. Ей приходится чаще питаться, ребенок забирает все силы.

И лелеет надежды на будущее. Как её ребенок скажет первое слово, как впервые научиться принимать демоническое обличье, как убьет первую зарвавшуюся тварь. Как будет её защищать. После того, как она сейчас всеми силами оберегает его.

У неё остаётся совсем немного времени до того, как Мундусу доложат о том, что нефилима нашли. А старый Финеас, которого она некогда отправила в ту тюрьму, расскажет о том, почему правитель так её бережет…

А черная кровь на ткани платья и прерванная жизнь — для неё это будет важно лишь несколько секунд, до второй пули.


End file.
